Matters Of The Heart
by Magistra Nocte13
Summary: When a Scorned Heart threatens to break up the sanctity of perfect bliss, Lucy must rely on an old friend to help her. Crossover with Law and Order, SVU, CI and the movie DEBS


**Matters of The Heart**

**A D.E.B.S, Law and Order, Law and Order SVU, and Law and Order CI Crossover Fanfic**

**All Characters besides the ones I created are the property of Dick Wolf and Angela Robinson**

**Prolouge: Saying Goodbye**

**Central Park New York City**

**The funeral of Detective Johnathan Richard Munch was a sad event. He had touched the lives of so many people that his funeral had to be held in Central Park to accomadate all of the mourners. His only child, a man of 24 years milled about the crowd of people greeting them and receiving their condolences for his grave loss. The man tugged at his itchy suit and walked up to join his family. His girlfriend sat down next to him and touched his shoulder, a sign of the support that he desperately needed during this sad time in his young life. The Rabbi began the service by thanking everyone for coming to celebrate the life of a great man. He then continued by inviting John's son, Miles Johnathan Benson-Novak to speak on the life of his father. **

**Miles stood up and walked over to the podium. He was 5' 10", weighed a good 150 pounds and had red hair and green eyes, but he carried himself with an air of confidence quite similar to his late father. **

**"Thank you again everyone for coming, I'm sure my father would have been grateful to have his friends and family here." He began "My father served on the police force for over 40 years, and that was where his heart truly lied. I have seen him at his happiest when he was helping the victims of heinous crimes." He swallowed nervously "It was in this line of work that he met my mothers, Olivia Benson and Casey Novak. They already had four children who were either adopted or from previous relationships." "But they wanted to have a child that was a part of bothof them, and a child whose father was a hero." Tears started to fall down Miles' face. "That child was me. My Dad gave my mothers the greatest gift, that you can give a person, the gift of life." "Growing up, I knew him as my Uncle Munch, my sarcastic and witty uncle who would take absolute delight in sharing his latest government corruption theory with me." Everyone smiled at that. "On my 17th birthday my Moms told me that my Uncle Munch was truly my father and deep down I realized that I always knew that growing up." "When I think about him now I think about how proud he was when I graduated from the Police Academy, and when I made Detective and joined The Special Victims Unit."**

**"I am the son of three of the most amazing people that I know, Cassandra Nicole Novak, Olivia Marie Benson and Johnathan Richard Munch. Thank You." **

**Everyone clapped as Miles returned to his seat and gripped his mothers in a fierce hug. **

**Antonio Montoya-Cabot-Carmichael sat next to his sister, Jocelyn, his Mom, Alex Cabot, and his other mom Abbie Carmichael at his uncle's funeral. When the service was over he found his cousin, Miles talking with an old colleague of his dad's. "Great Eulogy Ace, he'd be proud." Miles nodded "Yeah thanks pajarito it won't be the same without dad." Tony nodded "he was a great man, **_bien hombre_**." **

**Everyone who was there could definitely agree. **

**Chapter 1: Tony Makes The Connection**

**Central Park New York City 8:45p.m**

**He was ready to kill, he'd been trained to do it. That's what they taught you at The Homeland Security Academy, how to kill with no remorse at all. He knew that this was wrong, he didn't care. Someone would have to pay for what ****SHE**** did! He saw her and her date coming, he aimed his rifle and squeezed the trigger. **

**Tony's Apartment 5:39a.m**

**Tony was awoken out of a peaceful sleep by the insistent ringing of his cellphone. "I'll be there in ten." Even before he picked up the phone he'd already known that he was being called to scene, he quickly pulled on a pair of pants and a shirt, grabbed his gun and keys and trotted out the door. **

**He arrived in Central Park to ****CRIME SCENE****tape and squad cars with yelling reporters buzzing around like honeybees on a summer day. He showed his badge, which identified him as a Homicide Detective to the patrol officers and they waved him through. Tony was greeted by his partner, Kathleen Stabler handing him a cup of coffee. "Thanks, what'vewe got?" "Female mid to late fifties, and a male mid thirties both shot." The pair walked over to where Jocelyn (who was The Homicide Unit's ME) was examining the bodies. **

**"He chopped her up after she was shot" Jocelyn said indicating the stab wounds on the female victim. "High caliber bullet, maybe a .45 or .50 killed them both." "Time of death?" Kathleen inquired. "Rigor hasn't set in yet so I'm guessing, 3 and a half maybe 4 hours tops, I'll know more once I get 'em back to the morgue." "Did you find any personal effects on them?" Tony asked. "CSUfound her purse, his wallet and this" she replied holding up a diamond necklace inside an evidence bag. He whistled "definitely not a robbery gone bad!" The necklace was all gold with two canary diamonds surrounding a bigger sapphire. Jocelyn went off to get a gurney to carry the bodies off on. **

**He turned to Kathleen, "who called it in?" "Him," she answered pointing to a man in a sanitation uniform being interviewed by two uniformed officers. Tony walked over "I'll take it from here guys, Hi why don't you tell me what happened?" "I was going by the pond to pick up litter when I saw them lying there, and then I noticed all the blood on the ground. I tried to check her pulse but she was all cold so I could tell she was already dead, then I called 911." "Ok umm you can just get your fingerprints taken to rule you out and then you're free to go." "HEY TONY! We found something!" Kathleen yelled. He ran over to see Kathleen up in a tree, holding something. She tossed it down to him, it was a sniper rifle. "Let's get it off to Ballistics." He picked it up in his gloved hands and handed it to one of the Uniforms. "Tag it, get a picture and then run it in personally." "Tell them I want it rushed!" he added. "Anything in the purse?" **

**"1500.00, perfume, oh and looks like someone was planning a special night we got ourselves some Trojans." Kathleen said rifling through the purse. Suddenly Tony realized he had seen the woman's face before. **

**"JOCELYN WAIT!!" he crowed running over to her. He made it there and pulled the blanket from the woman's face. "Who are you?" he asked. The woman must have been beautiful in life, she had black hair, tan skin and...brown eyes? THOSE brown eyes!? **

**"Mrs. Reynolds?"**

**Homicide Unit Squadroom**

**"What do we know about Katia Reynolds?" Lt. Van Buren asked her detectives. "Katia Reynolds was born in Sao Paolo Brazil immigrated here in '76 met and then married gangster, Carlos "Goldfinger" Reynolds, she became pregnant and then divorced him when their daughter was born." "When did you meet Lucy, Tony?" " 'Bout a year after Mom and I came out of Witness Protection my adoption was finalized and I started to attend public school and I met Lucy in fifth grade, I haven't seen her since High School." "What about Amy Bradshaw?" Anita asked. "Perfect Score on her SATs. Was the Pride and Joy of The DEBS until she and Lucy Diamond met and fell in love." Det. Lupo finished. "Alright Carmichael, Stabler you guys go to the DEBS Academy in New York, see if they have any leads on Lucy and Amy. Lupo, Thompson you guys go see if Jossis done with the bodies."**

**D.E.B.S Academy ****Five Minutes Outside New York City**

**"So how come I never met Lucy?" Kathleen asked her partner in the car. "Um I don't exactly take all my friends to meet my family." "But, Aunt Liv and Aunt Casey got to meet her I'm very sensitive about these things!" He laughed at his cousin's antics. The two were bothpart of a family of cops and attorneys whose kids all considered themselves to be "cousins." They pulled up to a large unassuming brick building. And they both walked up to the front entrance. "Who are you?" the young woman guarding the door asked them. "NYPD, Homicide Unit" they both said holding up their badges. "What's the NYPDdoing out of the city?" "We're investigating a murder case that involves Lucy Diamond and Amy Bradshaw." Kathleen said. "Oh, You'll wanna talk to Max then, she's usually in the courtyard, go down the hall turn left and it's your second right." "Thank you" Tony grinned and they both walked in the building. **

**They walked into the courtyard to see a young african american woman in a light blue tank top and blue sweatpants practicing jujitsu. "You're the detectives who wanted to talk to me right?" "Yeah my name's Detective Carmichael and this is my partner Detective Stabler." "So you think Lucy and Amy are involved in this case of yours?" Max asked them. "Not exactly, it's more of Lucy's tie to the victim, her mother KatiaReynolds." Tony explained. Max nodded "I see, how do you know that it's Lucy's mom?" Kathleen answered a text message. "Lucy, Scud and I were all good friends when we were kids." Tony answered. "And the prints came back with a match to her mom" Kathleen added. "Do you mind coming to our precint? We could use your expertise." "Not at all" Max said getting her coat.**

**Medical Examiner's Office**

**"I've alway's wondered what Lucy's parents looked like" Max said. "Your killer definitely had sniper training, only a precise marksman could have made that kind of shot. And I think that he's targeting Lucy." Jocelyn said. "What makes you say that?" Max asked. Jocelyn flipped over Katia Reynolds' body and they all stared at that words stabbed into her back. **

**THE WHORE STOLE MY GIRL AND NOW HAS TO DIE!! **

**"Oh no I know who did this" Max said shaking her head sadly. "Who?" "Bobby Bradley, he's a former Homeland Security Agent and he and Amy dated for a while, but they broke up before Amy even met Lucy." "It makes, sense you get sniper training in the Armed Forces Academy." Tony said. He pulled out his cellphone and started dialing. "What are you doing?" Kathleen asked. "I'm calling Simon, see if he can get Bradley's psych records for us." Tony was relieved now that they finally knew who could've killed his best friend's mom.**


End file.
